Binding Foxes, Binding Hearts
by Rini1Nara1
Summary: FemNaru. AU. NaruSasu. SasuNaru, hints of ShikaTem. Sasuke and his bound fox died a year ago, and now Naruto is falling sick. adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Losing them

**Feminine Naruto! Don't like don't read!**

_Chapter 1_

Losing for the first time.

**"I feel like pudding, Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." **

** -Iggy from Maximum Ride**

**Naruto**

___I staggered backwards as a foot crashed into my side. The pain exploded inside of me but I ignored it, I had no choice but to ignore it. Right now, it was kill or be killed and being killed is not on my list of things to do._

_I threw a quick punch at the stocky man in front of me, putting the little energy I had left into it. It nailed him in the cheek, sending him staggering backwards a few steps before a loud cawing was heard, most likely from a hawk. The man looked momentarily indecisive before backing away and, with a quick snap of his fingers, disappeared from sight leaving no trace of ever being here and me panting in the midday sunlight._

_ I took a deep breath before quickly surveying the scene around me for my comrades. I had to keep from letting out a gasp though, when I saw the blood splattered grass of the clearing and the various dead hawks on the ground. The only thing that kept me from vomiting at the sight before me was the sight of my friends and their bound foxes still safe._

_ I slowly staggered towards my friends, still feeling the pain of that kick. I had the urge to smile, seeing as they were all safe. I dragged my feet along with each step and the pain in my side was going no where, so when I reached my comrades, I slowly sank to the ground. The look of worry on the faces of the two faces was heartbreaking. Wait, two? Plus me is three, but there are four of us, and four foxes are supposed to be here, but only three are in sight._

_ I took note of who was here. Sakura, Kakashi, Churippu, Kopi, Kyuubi and I were all present so that meant one thing. My eyes widened slightly at the realization of what had happened and I saw my comrades give me a look of wonder until their eyes too widened and figured out what had happened. I felt the urge to cry come up, but I would not do it even though the pain both mental and physical was slowly beating down on me._

_ Slowly my friends all began to come closer to me, tears on some of their faces, as they all encircled me in a hug. I heard the chocked sobs of my friends but I stood there, frozen into place and without emotion showing. Inside, I was in turmoil but on the outside I seemed emotionless, cold even._

_ Everything seemed unreal at the moment, as if I was watching a television show that was strongly unrealistic. The world seemed to have ended, in my eyes, because he was dead, and it just seemed so impossible because he was the only one I was convinced would not die, the only one who I literally pleaded to swear to me that would not die and he always keeps his promises, he even told me so._

_ I scanned the open field still littered with dead hawks and blood, looking for some sign of him still being alive, or at least a body, but none was to be found. I felt a small tug on my jeans, and glanced down at Kyuubi, my bound fox, who was crying softly into her red fur, her brown eyes so heartbroken. It made me want to tell her that he could still be alive but in that tiny shred of common sense I still had, I knew it was too good to be true. People like me, like us, did not get lucky like that._

_ Then I began to cry along with my friends, all of the foxes crying too. The tears came freely and we knew that it was over for him, he was defiantly dead. We could not deny it, it would only cause us more pain later._

_ We kept on crying, forming a small puddle of tears around us. Soon we ran out of tears to cry and broke apart from our embrace, drying our eyes. We all kept our gaze focused on the ground, not wanting to look up and begin to cry again. I slowly came to a realization._

_ "We will not let his death be in vain." I said finally, looking up towards the sky and clenching my tattered and torn tee shirt as a few more tears escaped._

_ "No, he would not want his to wallow in pity for him, we know Sasuke better." Sakura said somberly, her bound fox Churippu nuzzling her in the side as she said so._

_ "Nor would Fukushu, we all know how that fox hated pity." Kakashi said with a small smile as all the foxes nodded in agreement with the exception of his fox, Kopi, who slapped him lightly on the leg._

"_We live to try and fail; we die to help bring up a point. It is just that in his case, it was a stupid point." I said shortly, huffing slightly over the stupid decision Sasuke ended up making to die in this battle, only one year after we had become bound to our foxes. I got a short laugh from everyone, and the mood instantly changed from sad, heartbroken, and slightly desperate to hope, remembrance, and the will to keep going._

_ "I guess we should go home." Kyuubi said, her fox voice cracking slightly," The sun is going to start setting soon and I want to start healing wounds as soon as possible so that we can have maximum amount of sleep." I gave a weak hand gesture and we began to move._

_ Before we truly left the clearing I looked around one more time at the bloody field and knew this place would never be the same, we would never be the same. Sasuke and his fox, Fukushu, meant so much to us. Even though none of us were related, we were all brothers and sisters, even the foxes, and losing one was devastating. _

_ I noticed as I began to walk again that all ten of us were walking in one straight line, shoulder to shoulder, side by side, human by fox and moving in perfect sync. I knew none of us would forget this day and we had all moved on from this __**way**__ to quickly but I also knew that none of us had truly moved on, we just bottled it up for the moment. All six of us know how to keep our emotions in check, no matter how much despair we are in and in time it would all heal._

_ I felt like we were shedding old skin, and we had done it in around half an hour. We had never felt loss like this and I still felt it hammering away inside of me, right next to the kick in the side that was still present and hurting. I was working through it and I knew I could do it._

_ Then I felt another wave of sadness come over me. The pain of losing Sasuke and Fukushu becoming stronger but one thought kept me from crying. 'If we let him die in vain, then we may as well have died with him.' How I got this thought? I was unsure. Would I cling to it like a lifeline so that he really didn't die in vain and so that I can stay sane? Oh hell yes._

**You MUST review! Please?**

**-Rini1Nara1**


	2. The Picture

**Here we go, chapter 2 of Binding Foxes, Binding hearts.**

**Did you know- With 143 hits, 133 visitors, 5 reviews, 8 favs, 9 Alerts, 2 C2s and even more good things coming with this chapter, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I am not too satisfied with this chapter, but I needed certain things to happen in it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own what I did not make up.**

Chapter 2

The picture

Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What? You too! I thought I was the only one." _C.S. Lewis_

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at the group before me as they handed me a square present rapped in what seemed to be newspapers and sloppily topped with a bow. It wasn't even my birthday and I had never known these people, human and fox alike, to be very generous. I inspected the present warily as if it would explode and gave the group of humans and foxes another suspicious glare before taking off the bow and slowly peeling back the paper.

"Could you be any slower?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms. Her fox, a white female named Churippu, nodded her head in agreement and I snorted.

"Oh, be quiet; let her do it at her own pace." Kopi said as he ruffled his brown fur. Kakashi and Kyuubi gave swift, thoughtful nods. I couldn't help but give them a thankful look before unwrapping the present the rest of the way.

My eyes widened and my face broke into a smile when I realized what the present was. It was a picture of me, Sasuke and Sakura with our foxes and was taken about ten minutes after we had been each bound to a fox. The picture was nestled inside a wooden frame and almost brought tears to my eyes. I had my arms around all my friends with our foxes in a row in front of us. Everyone was smiling and Sasuke, now deceased and May he rest in peace, was looking as joyful as a person could get. Almost as if he got any happier he would explode.

The memories, both good and bad, that it brought back were something wonderful. I looked up at all Sakura, Kakashi and their foxes, everyone giving me a small smile. Their smiles brought the mood of the light brown room up to invigorating heights.

"Oh, you guys, I love it! Why did you do it?" I asked through a bright smile.

"Well, we found the picture and made copies, so we each have one, but you have the original. We thought you deserved it, since you seem to be sort of out of it lately." Kyuubi, my bound fox, said as she padded over and sat next to me. I began to stroke her soft red fur, getting a small purr out of her and a little giggle out of me.

I gazed down at the picture that was in the hand I wasn't petting Kyuubi with. It just seemed to be so much longer than two years ago. It seemed so much more like a life time ago, so much had happened since then.

I got a small tear in my eye, but I wiped it away quickly and sent a large smile towards my friends. I got off the brown couch I had been sitting on and hugged each one of them, even the foxes. I was so grateful for the picture, they would never understand.

"I… I guess all…. All I can say is t-thank you." I said as I stumbled slightly over my words, my happiness over whelming me.

"Your welcome!" Churippu cried happily from about two feet away. I smiled even brighter, Churippu was such an enigma.

Then, I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. I began to cough wildly, my breathing becoming uneven. I was vaguely unaware of the shouts of panic from my comrades. I felt another rush of pain come onto my side, making me cough harder and begin to wheeze. Suddenly, my vision blurred and my eyes began to water. I clutched my stomach in pain and tried to suck in a breath, becoming unsuccessful and realizing how I couldn't breathe at all.

I felt a sharp strike to my back before I stopped coughing and the pain toned down. The tears stopped and my vision became normal again. I saw the worried looks of my friends and I felt Kyuubi licking the exposed part of my leg from my shorts. I suck in a large breath and sat back down onto the couch, putting my head in my hands and setting my picture down next to me. Kyuubi nuzzled her head onto my lap and sat there, staring at me worriedly. I felt as if I could cry with that pain that was still evident in my stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow. I shot him a glare before lying down onto the couch and letting my tears fall freely. I was unsure, though, if my tears were because of my pain in my stomach or the new wave of loss that the picture brought back.

Sakura rushed over to me, Churippu in tow, and began to check me over for wounds. Kakashi, even though he was the adult in the house, did nothing at all, which was probably for the better because his medical skills were not the best and he knew it.

Sakura's hands glowed green over me as she ran them over my body, searching for something wrong. I watched her face as she did so and saw her mouth morph into a small, thin, worried line, which worried me too. Kakashi and the foxes noticed also because they all seemed to lean forwards to hear what Sakura had to say.

"Naruto, if there any pain in your stomach right now?" Sakura asked, a small hint of worry was in her voice. I shook my head and Sakura now looked confused. "Ok, that's strange. Can you stand?"

I shrugged and slowly set my feet on the floor and pushed myself off the couch shakily. When I was fully standing, I could barely stay up and my whole body was shivering and I couldn't stop it. I felt as if I would fall any second and quickly sat back down on the couch.

"Hm." Sakura said, looking me up and down appraisingly. I nervously fingered one of my long blonde pigtails and waited for Sakura to say something more. "Before I can be sure, I have to do another quick test Naruto."

I nodded, anxious to find out what was wrong. Sakura then pulled out a long needle from the pouch on her leg and my eyes widened. Lightning fast, Sakura injected it into my arm. The last thing I was before blacking out was Kakashi laughing his a$$ off.

…..

I slowly came too and the first sight I saw was not very welcoming. Sakura was pacing pack on forth across the floor, muttering about who knows what, Kakashi was staring off into space and the three foxes were pacing along with Sakura, all with worried looks on their face.

Slowly and unsteadily, I sat up on my elbows, causing everyone to notice that I am awake. All the foxes yipped in glee while Kakashi stopped staring off into space and looked over at me, worried. Sakura rushed over to me and took a deep breath, as if to say something, but stopped.

"What? What happened?" I asked, looking over at everyone's faces, wanting answers. When no one responded, I felt slightly desperate. "Come on you guys, tell me, dattabayo!"

"Oh my god…N-Naruto," Sakura said, looking like she was about to cry, "Just remember, you are my best friend, always have been, and nothing will change just because of…" She trailed off and looked away, her face turning slightly red.

"Sakura, Please tell me." I pleaded. If my best girl friend (**as in, friend that is a girl cause this is femNaruto) **was sad because of me, I needed to know why. I looked desperately at Kakashi who looked stoic and was absolutely no help. "Come on, please."

Kakashi stood up now and walked over towards me and Sakura, the foxes all following his lead. He stared at me with an unusual amount of sadness and emotion that seemed to be foreign to Kakashi's face.

"Naruto, you are…unwell." Kakashi said finally, meeting my eyes intensely. I stared back, slight scared and a little confused.

"What do you mean by unwell?" I asked, my voice small and unusually timid. I glanced at Sakura, wishing for her to elaborate and comfort my fears even the slightest bit.

"You are…." Sakura said finally, still looking away from me, "I mean, Naruto, you have….C-Chakra Cancer in the heart."

I stared at Sakura, unbelievingly at first, until I felt despair clutch my heart. Deep inside, I know Sakura's words are true, I just really don't want them to be.

"S-So, I have c-cancer in my…Chakra?" I asked weakly, wishing that Sakura would meet my eyes and say that all of this was a joke. There was no such comfort and I wanted to break down crying so very badly, but now was not the time for crying, no matter how badly I yearned to.

"Yes, the cancer s-surrounds the Chakra around your h-heart and cuts i-it all off, eventually suffocating y-your heart and…." Sakura was now crying, but she didn't have to finish her sentence. I knew what she was going to say and I really didn't want to hear the words come out of her mouth. I just needed to hear one thing from Sakura, even though I probably shouldn't ask, but I will anyway.

"What's the….survival rate?" I asked quietly, my voice low and grave. Kakashi, Sakura and Kyuubi snapped up their heads and looked at me, concern lacing their faces. I felt tears well up in my eyes and one slowly poured out of my eye and down my check, leaving a wet, salty trail down my check.

"Zero." Sakura chocked out, now full out crying into Churippu's fur. Kakashi left the room abruptly, Kopi following him, while Kyuubi jumped up onto the couch with me and sit on my lap. I, too, buried my face in my fox's fur and began to cry out choked sobs.

I couldn't believe it; I had survived so much, but now was faced with certain death because of something I had no control over. I was struggling to breath, my sobs wracking my lungs, and let out a loud, unhealthy cough. Kyuubi nuzzled deeper into me, offering a little bit of comfort.

"Sakura…. P-please just…can you do me a favor?" I choked out in between sobs and other unhealthy coughs. I had come up with a decision that I needed Sakura to hear.

"Anyt-thing." Sakura said with a small little hiccup as she wiped some tears from her eyes and met my eyes, her green ones looking desperate, probably just like mine.

"Don't keep crying for me." I said as I wiped away a tear, "Let's enjoy however long I have left and when I am gone… Don't cry because when I am dead I will get to meet my parents and Sasuke, and one day, you and Kakashi and the fox's will join us too, so please, let's not keep crying." I was rubbing my eyes, trying to wipe off the last few remaining tears.

"Do you promise?" I asked, my voice returning to normal and some of my normal personality returning.

It took Sakura a minute, but finally, she let out a small smile that was just barely there, and responded.

"I promise."

"Good, now can we eat some ramen?" I asked, trying to get up from the couch, all this sitting was making me very annoyed and bored.

"Sure, you baka," Sakura replied, laughing slightly, "I'll go get Kakashi and Kopi and then we can eat but _you_ have to keep lying down." I huffed slightly at the 'lying down' part but complied and let out a small smile as Sakura left the room to go get Kakashi and Kopi.

"Naruto," Kyuubi said, "Do you really think…..at all that everything will turn out okay?" I stroked Kyuubi's head, trying to cal, some of her fears while trying to calm my own too.

"I really don't know Kyuubi, I really don't, but what I do know is that I am going to eat all the ramen I can before anything too drastic happens to me." I said, my normal, happy personality coming back out to shine its bright light. Kyuubi let out a barky laugh.

"NARUTO, RAMEN!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Me and Kyuubi exchanged looks before Kyuubi jumped off the couch and I slowly stood up and made my way to the kitchen, one step at a time.

**Hope you liked.**

**You must review!**

**YOU MUST!**


	3. Broken Windows and Fainting Girls

**I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

**I am posting it early because I had it done and didn't want you all to wait but I do have some stuff for you people to see also….**

**Over all- 301 hits, 2 C2s, 8 Favs, 9 Alerts, and 6 reviews**

**For the 2****nd**** chapter- 64 hits, same c2s, alerts and favs, and only….one review. **

**Come on people, I went from 5 review to 1, please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, obviously.**

Chapter 3

Broken windows and fainting girls.

"Of all the things that could frighten you, you worry about my driving."- Edward from Twilight.

"Naruto, I can't believe you ate all that ramen last night for dinner and now you're eating it again for breakfast! What is wrong with you, girl?" Kopi said, staring at my various bowls of ramen. I shrugged sluggishly, feeling slightly tired and worn out from doing absolutely nothing.

I slurped down another bowl of ramen quickly while Sakura and Kakashi ate theirs a little more slowly, both watching me to make sure I was okay, while the fox's ate some hamburger meat in bowls on the floor. Something about this scene was oddly comforting, despite the fact that Sakura and Kakashi were watching me like I may die any second.

"What are we planning to do today? I hope it is fun…and exciting….and not boring" I said as I stretched my arms behind my head, letting out a tiny yawn. I waited for Sakura or Kakashi to stop eating and respond but neither of them seemed to have heard me, so I waved one of my hands obnoxiously in front of both of their faces, prompting them out of their unresponsive state.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, a slightly startled expression on her face. Kakashi remained impassive but got a small glint of energy in his eyes, but from what I did not know.

"I said, what are we planning to do today?" I repeated, using a shortened version, as I stood up and picked up four of my ramen bowls from the table and brought them over to the sink. I set down the bowls inside the sink and stood next to it while straightening out my orange tank top as I waited for Sakura's response.

"Oh, well, I am not sure. Do you have any ideas Kakashi?" Sakura asked, taking another bite of her ramen.

"Nothing in particular, but lets keep stressful and strenuous activities to a minimum." Kakashi stated, sneaking a small glance at me as he said the statement. I let out a small sigh, knowing that Kakashi was referring to me. I knew I was sick already, no need to rub salt in the wound, Kakashi! Sakura seemed to notice some discomfort on my face and she shot Kakashi a small look, telling him to watch his mouth. Even though Kakashi was the adult, Sakura acted more mature most of the time and right now, I appreciated it.

"Ah, that is wonderful." I said, sarcasm dripping of my voice like venom. Kakashi looked slightly taken aback while Sakura gave me a somewhat sympathetic glance. I pretended to ignore both expressions and smiled at them, not showing off the small amount of annoyance that was forming.

Sakura and Kakashi stood up at the same time, both finished with their ramen, and walked over towards the sink which I was next to. They both dropped their bowls in the sink and faced me, as if expecting something to happen.

I was about to leave the kitchen as Kyuubi, Kopi and Churippu finished up their food, until I heard a loud rumbling sound and paused where I was. A shiver of anticipation ran through me, as if my body already knew something would happen and wasn't telling my brain. Sakura and Kakashi were standing frozen to the spot, concentrating on their surroundings, trying to identify the noise.

Kyuubi was sniffing the ground, ears perked up high and alert while Kopi and Churippu where listening intently, their ears also high and alert.

I was about to move to try and figure out where the rumbling was coming from, until I heard a large, sickening crash of glass breaking come from the second floor of the house.

My instincts reacted instantly, as did everyone else's, and we were off and running up the stairs before our brains really registered what was happening. I could feel a small bought of excitement rising up inside of me which signaled a battle coming near.

When I reached the second floor of the house I tore open the first door on my right, hoping that it was the correct door. It happened to be the right one, as to the fact that there were three men with two snakes and a hawk in the room standing on top of a _lot _of shattered glass.

I was about to just charge in and attack when my vision blurred and my head began to pound, making me stumble forward. My head felt like it was burning and my breathing was becoming staggered and uneven. Everyone looked at me, except the enemies who took it as a chance to start attacking Kakashi.

Everything going on around me seemed to just disappear, and all I could feel, see or hear was the pain. It felt like it was suffocating me, closing in rapidly but just not fast enough to make the pain shorter. I fell down onto my knees, unable to keep bearing my own weight.

Reality was becoming a distant thing as black spots began to cloud my vision and I could barely hear Sakura's pleading shouts for me to not black out, to just keep holding on. Thing was, I really didn't want to hold on. I want to let go so badly, just make all of this hellish pain go away. Death seemed like a better idea than holding on right now.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me and even more pain came with it. As I struggled to just keep breathing, my focus for holding on vanished as my lungs just barely collected air every time I mustered up strength to take in a breath. I could feel the Chakra being collected around my heart and it felt like it was about to burst, I felt like I was about to die.

I could no longer hold on, and my eyes closed.

…

**Other Person**

I gave the silver haired man a kick to the head before making several hand signs and making a large cage out of what seemed to be vines and grass, locking the man inside.

Taka was picking up the pink haired girl and was in the process of throwing her in the cage with the man. Hebi was tying up the blonde girl's wrists and legs with some ninja wire, in case she woke up before we got her to the lab.

I whistled at the snakes and hawk, signaling them to leave, and they excited out the way we came, the window. Taka nodded at me and mumbled a gruff 'job well done' under his breath at me before jumping out the window also. I motioned for Hebi to follow and he nodded sternly as he finished tying up the girl.

"Wonder why the boss wanted her," Hebi said, motioning to the blonde, "so badly. She's defiantly in bad health currently and all skin and bones, totally worthless. She wouldn't even be a good test specimen with this sickness." Hebi lifted the girl onto his shoulder, letting her hang there like a rag doll.

"Boss has his reasons," I answered simply, pushing my glasses up my nose and closer to my eyes, "and anyway, whatever is wrong with _her _won't be any problem. I'll be able to cure it back at Headquarters."

Hebi just shrugged his shoulders and jumped out the window, joining Taka. I looked around the room, finally observing where I actually was.

The walls were orange, ridiculously orange, and the floor was wooden. There was a double bed on the right wall, also with a ridiculous orange bed spread. I let out a disgusted snort at the orange before I noticed a wooden picture frame on the floor, the glass on the front totally shattered from the fight.

I walked over to it, careful to avoid all the glass shards, and slowly picked it up from the ground, brushing off some glass. There were three humans in the picture, and three foxes. One of the humans was the pink girl we had just beaten, and the other was the blonde that we had just taken captive, which was not to surprising considering they live here, both with foxes standing in front of them.

The third was a familiar face, and so was the fox. It was someone I had seen Orochimaru test on many times, and I couldn't believe that this person even knew these two girls, let alone have this picture with them.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kabuto, hurry up." Taka called, annoyance clear in his voice, from outside.

I quickly looked out the window then back at the picture, committing it to memory, before setting it down on the _orange _bedspread. I quickly jumped over all the glass again and out the window, ready to report back to Orochimaru about these…interesting findings.

…

_ The threesome stared at the three fox's in front of them, emotions mixed, although the small amount of excitement in all of them was defiantly noticeable. The summer, outdoor air was warm on everyone's faces, making them feel the beautiful warmth of summer on their faces._

_ "So, which one of you is…which?" Sakura asked, somewhat shyly. The fox's all exchanged glances and raised eyebrows before looking at Sakura slightly appraisingly. Finally, one stepped forward tenderly._

_ "I am Kyuubi," The female fox said, ruffling her red fur and looking over all of the humans briefly, "and I am bound to Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened before she stepped forward and waved shyly, a small smile dancing on her lips._

_ "Hey Kyuubi, I'm Naruto." Naruto said in an unusually quiet tone. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, surprised that this normally hyper girl was being so reserved and it sort of worried them. Kyuubi stepped towards Naruto and weaved in between her legs, in and out sort of like a kitten, making her giggle in delight._

_ "Hi Naruto." Kyuubi said cheerily, still weaving in and out of Naruto. As Kyuubi continued, a white fox that was slightly smaller than all the others stepped forward, a small bounce in her step that gave off a definite happy vibe._

_ "Hey, I am Churippu and I need….Sakura Haruno!" She called out, looking between Sakura and Sasuke, trying to decide which one was Sakura, and deciding on the pink haired one, guessing correctly. "I think…your Sakura." Churippu pointed at the pink haired girl._

_ "Yea, that's me." Sakura said with a nod. Churippu approached her with a skip and sat at her feet, nuzzling Sakura in the legs and causing her to smile. _

_ "That must mean you are Sasuke." The last fox, a black one that was slightly larger than the others, said. "Well, hey-o Sasuke, I am Fukushu. Nice to meet you." Fukushu held out a paw and Sasuke reached out with extreme caution to shake it, as if Fukushu would try to do something to him any second._

_ "Hey, Hey you guys," Naruto said, back to her old self extremely quickly, "Let's take a picture, I found my camera yesterday!" Naruto waved a worn out black camera in their faces and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and slowly shoved it to the side and out of his face in a manner that was sort of threatening. _

_ "It's a great idea!" Sakura said, just to be followed by a chorus of agreement from the fox's and a barely noticeable grunt from Sasuke that may or may not have been an agreement._

_ "Talk, Sasuke," Naruto said to Sasuke as if she was talking to a three year old, "t-a-l-k, speak words, be human and talk for once you teme!" Naruto threw her hands in the air in mock annoyance, making Sasuke smirk at her antics._

_ "Oh, I'm just kidding you dark lug," Naruto said, throwing her arm around Sasuke in a playful manner, switching emotional gears really quickly, "you know I love you just the way you are." Naruto let out a full on smile and Sasuke couldn't help but smile too because Naruto's smiles, at least to him, are infectious._

_ The six of them piled into two rows, fox's in first, humans in second, and Sakura set the camera on a small pile of dirt a few feet away from them on a timer. They all plastered smiles on their faces, even Sasuke because be couldn't help the infectious happiness spreading through everyone._

_ Flash._

_A memory saved forever._

_Hopefully…._

**Hope you like! Please Read and Review!**

**You MUST!**

**You hear me, you MUST review!**

**Please?**

**-Rini1Nara1**


	4. Chains and Prisons

**Chapter four is up and running and on its WAY! I am sorry that this chapter is short, but Oh, well.**

**Sorry for the wait. Even sorrier that it's a short chapter with a wait. SORRY**

**In other news- over all there are, 483 hits, 300 Visitors, 3 C2s, 8 Favs, 10 alerts, and 7 reviews! I love you all!**

**For the last chapter there was- 57 hits, A number of Visitors, and 1 Review. ONLY ONE! Please review guys! For me!**

**Also, in this story, Naruto does not have the Kyuubi inside of her. Actually, the Buji are nonexistent. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Question, is this spelled right?**

**Sannin**

Chapter four

Chains and prison

**Naruto**

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as I felt pain shot through my head and stomach. I groaned and laid back down on the cold, hard stone floor… wait, what? Where am I?

I surveyed my surroundings and groaned again, not liking what I saw. I was in a dark room with stone floors, a leaking roof, and a bared wall showing that this was a prison cell. It was cold, damp, and uncomfortable in here and I already hated it. Slowly and steadily (and somewhat painfully,) I lifted myself off of the stone floor and walked over to the bared wall, resting against it helpless… and already bored.

"Hey, anyone there?" I called out from behind the bars, "I want out….please?" When no one replied, I groaned, "Come on, I said please!" I smacked the black bars in frustration, which turned out to be a bad idea because they _hurt. _I stepped away from the bars and shook my hand back and forth while blowing on it, trying to ease the pain, but this method was ineffective because my hand still hurt.

I heard soft talking coming from around the corner and stood still instantly, straining my ears to hear what they were saying. I could hear two pairs of footsteps coming around the corner and becoming louder, signaling their coming closer and maybe a chance for me to escape. I hurriedly grabbed the bars and pressed my face onto them, feeling the cold, hard metal on my face.

"Here she is," said a rough, deep voice as the footsteps came to a stop. One of the pairs of footsteps began to walk away, leaving me staring into the shadows where I could barely make out the other figure.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The person, a man, said in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you ready for some fun?" The man came closer and I could just barely see his long black hair and sickly pale skin. I shivered slightly and regretted it because you aren't supposed to show fear in front of an enemy.

"No, I'm good." I fired back, my voice slightly shaky. Through the darkness, you could see the man smile and it was terrifying. The smile was revolting, sickly sweet, scary and snake-like. You could clearly see beautifully white fangs sticking out from the smile and they seemed almost fake because they looked so real.

"No matter, you have to come with me anyway." The man said before he inserted a small key in the cage lock that I had failed to notice earlier and grab my arm forcefully. His touch made my skin crawl and all I could think was '_super pervert!' _ He began to pull me out of the cell but I stood there, rooted to the spot. He yanked harder and I stumbled slightly. The man took advantage of this and yanked me even harder, causing me to fall to the floor. He didn't even give me a chance to stand up before he literally dragged me out of my cell and through various long, still damp and cold, hallways.

"Dude, if you are going to keep dragging me everywhere, can I at least –Ow!" The creepy man had begun to drag me up a set of very hard stairs, and with each new step I set out a small squeak until we reached the top and I repeated my question. "Can I at least know who the hell you are?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, darling." The man, who I now decided reminded me of a snake, said with a dark chuckle, "I am Orochimaru, the snake Sannin."

I looked at the man with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he continued to drag me around like a rag doll.

Finally, the dragging came to a stop and Orochimaru lifted me (literally) to my feet. It took me a second, because I was starting to feel nausea, but I realized that we were standing in front of a large, banged up metal door. What was behind that door? I didn't want to know, but it seemed that I would find out because Orochimaru had again grabbed my hand and, despite my attempts to shake him off.

The doors opened suddenly, and Orochimaru dragged me (again) inside and turned on some lights. I was met with a very freaky sight.

I was in what seemed to be a strange medical room. There were no windows, and the operating table has some questionable, sharp, objects surrounding it. Also, the operating table had straps on it, clearly meant to keep people down, and was larger than the average type of operating table, showing that it was made for some heavy duty surgery.

"Let go of me." I said, my voice firm, as I tried to get out of Orochimaru's grasp. A small bought of fear was welling up inside me and my instincts were also doing everything in their arsenal to tell me to get away. I kept trying to pull away, and when that got me no where, I tried to use Chakra, but I couldn't seem to summon it up and automatically concluded it as Orochimaru's doing.

"You can do this the easy way, or the hard one, Naruto-chan." Orochimaru said, smiling in that disgustingly sweet way he seems to live doing. "Believe me, darling. You want to do this the easy way because the hard way involves plenty of pleasure to me, but not you."

My eyes widened (wow, I do that a lot) at his statement. I kept on tugging, trying to get away from him, even trying to bite or scratch him. I was getting no where in my attempts and the events from earlier… or was it yesterday? Well, whenever the people attacked my home and I fainted, were wearing down on me. I hadn't gotten decent sleep since this whole ordeal began and I really needed it, especially in my condition.

I must have really been bothering Orochimaru because he threw me onto the operating table. Now, I am not exaggerating when I say 'threw me.' The surprise of the throw made my stomach lurch slightly before I realized that Orochimaru had begun to strap my arms and legs onto the table. He had already strapped both my legs to the table before I mustered up energy for a struggle.

Even with flailing arms, Orochimaru still strapped me down onto the table with ease. I stopped my struggle and lay there in wait. Waiting for what? Probably for Orochimaru to begin what ever sadistic thing he was going to do to me.

I couldn't help but groan slightly as Orochimaru pulled out a large needle filled with a familiar liquid that Sakura had acquainted me with before she had told me I had chakra cancer. Orochimaru slowly placed the needle on the vein in my arm and injected it into me, only feeling a small pinch.

I blacked out quickly for the third time in about twenty four hours. I could just hear Kyuubi sighing at the mess I was in.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**Rini1Nara1**


	5. 100 Talents

**Hey hey hey! Chapter 5 is here and ready. **

**Over all- 642 hits, 4 C2s, 8 favs, 11 Alerts, 381 visitors, and 8 reviews! Sounds awesome, right?**

**Not when you see this next part…**

**For the last chapter- 50 hits, A number of visitors, and one review…again. **

**Read THIS! NOW!**

**How about I make you guys a deal? Since a great deal of you seem to lazy to review, (I hope that's what it is) I am going to say that I won't post the next chapter until TWO of you review this chapter. Hear that? TWO of you have to stop being lazy and review, or else you will be waiting a LONG time for the next chapter…unless I give in, but I promise I will hold up for a while. **

**BUT REMEMBER- MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS ARE NICE! You guys don't only need to give me two reviews, I welcome more, actually, I encourage it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 5

100 talents

"One hundred talents to save the night,

Powers of plenty and never giving up the fight,

A spirit of joy,

Blonde and blue,

Fox bound forever,

Sly and true,

Powers untold,

Future unfolds,

The blond in one of black and pink,

Savior of…."

I opened my eyes slowly, hearing these words being said in the hallway outside until they became too quiet. I instantly knew not to talk and let this conversation continue on, the information I could obtain may be invaluable when, or if, I make it out of here.

"Are you sure it is her?" An unfamiliar man asked. "There could be someone else that fits the description."

"Kabuto," a familiar voice, Orochimaru, said somewhat harshly, "do not doubt me. I have not wasted countless years researching the 100 talents just to find out that I got this important decision wrong." There was the sound of footsteps walking away and the door to my room opening and closing again as another person walked into the room.

I sat up on the operation table immediately, but got pulled back down by the restraints on my arms and legs, prepared to question the unfortunate soul that entered this room until I got answers. Sadly, that soul turned out to be Orochimaru, who made a small 'tsk' sound before writing something down on a clipboard he was holding.

"I assume you have heard our little…conversation." Orochimaru said, motioning slowly towards the door where he entered. He didn't sound worried that I had overheard that conversation.

"Yes, I sure did, buddy, and you have a lot of explaining to do before I start ripping off your head." I said harshly, really wishing these restraints would just disappear so I could look a little more threatening.

"Ah, I bet you have lots of question." Orochimaru stated vaguely, swiftly and strangely gracefully moving next to the operation table. His black eyes were staring into mine, heartless and horrible.

"You bet I do!" I practically screamed, desperately trying to kick my legs and arms out of the bonds.

"Ask away."

"What type of thing is a '100 talents'?" I asked as I stopped struggling and began to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Orochimaru let out small smirk before answering the question that I had pretty much screamed at him.

"Straight to the point, are we?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in a mocking fashion, "but to answer your question, a 100 Talents is a person, not a thing, and the 100 talents is said to have special powers that are beyond most peoples recognition. Although, these powers are…uncontrollable, so, even though the 100 talents is supposed to be a savior, it makes them also a destroyer when their powers are out of control."

"Why do I have to be tied down then? This has NOTHING to do with me! You didn't even do anything to me while I was knocked out." I screeched in annoyance. I was tied down for no reason and this guy was just acting stupid, being all calm and emotionless.

"It actually has everything to do with you." He stated as he began to walk around the room, inspecting some instruments and fiddling around with some needles. I noticed that he avoided saying anything about 'doing anything to me while I was knocked out.'

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, not understanding. I was currently confused, annoyed, angry, and kind of scared at the same time, making me uncomfortable. The emotions brought along with them an adrenaline pumping through my veins that was very welcome.

"You don't understand? Pity, I was hoping that you would be bright." Orochimaru skirted around the table, writing a few more things down on his clipboard. He leaned over me and stared at my face intently for a few seconds before retreating back and writing something down on his clipboard.

I twitched slightly, feeling suddenly itchy and uncomfortable in these bonds. I squirmed a little and felt the cold, metal, through my shirt, making me shiver. The cold, plus the uncomfortable and itchy bonds, and add in the strange, snake like man, equaled one very hellish time so far.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the extinct Uzumaki clan and bound to the female fox, Kyuubi, are the 100 Talents, the so called savior of that so called leaf village and most of my enemies." Orochimaru stated as he wiped off a needle covered with blood on his sleeve. I stared at him, shocked, awed, and a little freaked out.

"You're lying! I have no reason to believe you, you snake bound freak!" I screamed, knowing full well that Orochimaru was bound to a snake. Anyone that looked like that just had to be, "I'm just a ninja bound to an animal, like a bunch of other people, and the closest thing I have to 'powers' is Chakra, which _everyone _has." I growled slightly at the man as he just blinked at me as if my words just slid off of him like dirt.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not," Orochimaru's snake-like tongue flicked in the air, sending an impression that seemed close to that of one of a cannibal trying to eat one of their own kind, "I just have to extract out you powers and you can no longer stop me, or anyone else for that matter. The friends of yours that I have in another cell here will make perfect specimens for some experiments with these powers. Although, I will have to kill them if it is a success. Hopefully, I get to extract your powers on my own time before that cancer becomes to much and I have to rush myself." I suddenly realized what Orochimaru was doing while I was knocked out; He had given me a check up, seeing if anything was wrong with me and what not. Apparently, he found what was wrong.

"Wait, what friends?" I asked, something about what Orochimaru said finally clicking in my head. "I'm the only one of us you caught."

"Don't assume what you don't know." Orochimaru hissed, looking over at me smugly, as if he knew something that I did not know…which he did.

"W-Who? Who is it?" I managed to croak out, slightly chocked up at the fact that this guy had taken one of my friends and I had never known. What they had probably gone through with this guy made me cringe just thinking about it.

"Ah, Now you are curious, no?" Orochimaru smiled slightly, "Since you will die soon anyway ,It is the Nara and the girl with the large fan from the sand village."

Temari and Shikamaru. He had captured them. I was in total shock because, even though Shikamaru was lazy, he was a genius that didn't fall for any traps and Temari was Temari, enough said. They were some of the strongest, smartest people I knew, even though they were never bound to any animals.

"How could you!" I snarled, furious that this man had taken some of my closest friends. I wanted to save them so badly, but it seemed like I currently couldn't even save myself.

Orochimaru ignored me, before writing some more things on that damned clipboard of his. I wanted to rip that clipboard out of his hands and burn it, the anger building up inside of me was burning my insides. I sort of wished Kyuubi was here, she could bite through these bonds or think of a plan to get out of here.

Suddenly, I saw the door to this room open and automatically assumed it was one of Orochimaru's assistants ready to do something else to me, so imagine my surprise when it wasn't.

It was someone who should have been long dead, gone, and disintegrated. I think I am dreaming, or maybe I just wish I was because it would make plenty more sense to me and any other person in this world.

It took me a second to realize that it was actually two persons, one human and one a fox.

Sasuke Uchiha and his fox, Fukushu. **(A/N I think a few of you saw this coming.)**

I sort of just gaped at them for a few seconds, completely and utterly confused. They had to be fake, or some sort of Genjutsu that I couldn't detect, at least I hope, because at least then I can say that I am still sane.

As I continued to gape, Sasuke and Fukushu snapped into action. Fukushu came up towards me and began to chew the bonds, making steady progress that I hoped would be just fast enough.

Sasuke immediately drew away Orochimaru's attention, quickly giving him a swift kick to the stomach which barely made him flinch. I watched as Orochimaru clearly had the upper hand, but Sasuke continued to engage him in Taijutsu anyway.

I, on the other hand, stared on like an idiot as Fukushu chewed through the bonds and Sasuke fought for my life. I felt like such a damsel in distress and I hated it.

Faster than I thought, Fukushu was done chewing through the bonds and I sat up quickly, trying to ignore the sudden sharp pain that shot through my back. I was about to get off the operating table to stand and fight, but Sasuke noticed me out of the corner of his eye and quickly moved towards me, just abandoning his previous fight like it meant nothing and Orochimaru wasn't even there.

Before I could do, say, or even _think _anything else, Fukushu had put his black paws together like he was praying and muttered something under his breath. I stared on in awe as his paws began to glow blue from what seemed to be Chakra, and when Fukushu slammed his paw down onto the table and a large burst of Chakra emitted from it, I thought I had officially seen it all. I mean, a _fox _using _chakra. _It was pretty unbelievable.

At this point, it didn't surprise me when Orochimaru's lab disappeared from around me and I was standing in the middle of a forest with Fukushu and Sasuke, completely, utterly, and super (ly) sick to my stomach, either from the sickness, the weird travel thing, or maybe even both.

I slowly went past the nausea and looked up, just to be met with the familiar black eyes of the thought to be deceased Sasuke. Also at this point, I probably should have said something smart or witty, but my mind seemed to not be in sync with my mouth because what I said next defiantly wasn't smart or witty.

"Hi Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding calm and collected the opposite of how I felt.

Instead of saying something smart a$$ or rude, Sasuke just smirked at me and his eyes gleamed with a genuine happiness that I hadn't seen in forever. Sasuke than began to walk, Fukushu following him, and I rushed slightly to catch up, having no idea where we were going or what we were doing.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I caught up to Sasuke and Fukushu.

"_We _are going on a walk." Sasuke stated as he continued to walk. He was walking slow, large paces and I struggled to match the strange pattern he walked so that I could keep talking to him.

"Where?"

"Where ever we end up. I think we just need to talk, I mean, haven't you missed me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a friendly manner, giving me a slightly bigger smirk than before.

"Of course I did," I said, pushing Sasuke playfully, Fukushu raised an eyebrow at me, as if questioning me if I missed him, and I chuckled, "I missed you too Fukushu."

What happened next was incredibly random, especially since nothing like this has ever happened before, but I can't say I minded it. I enjoyed it more than I probably should have.

Sasuke walked a little closer to me and pulled me into a small hug while Fukushu licked my leg. When I got past the small amount of initial shock I felt, I realized that Sasuke was so warm and comforting and I enjoyed how he just felt like a large, emo teddy bear. I could feel the happiness and comfort literally rolling off of Sasuke as he let go and we continued to walk.

"Now, time to explain Mr." I said, breaking the sort of moment we had there.

**Please read and review! Please!**

**The last part there wasn't to frigging awesome but you will all live with it. Its kind of strange and all that stuff but whatever.  
>I feel like I am begging for reviews and I really don't want too, so please just read and review.<strong>

**-Rini1Nara1**


	6. I forgot about them!

**Chapter 6 is about to rock your socks. Get ready for a bunch of fluff and all that cool stuff (haha I rhymed)**

**Ok, maybe its not a BUNCH of fluff, but there a little.**

**So SORRY THAT THIS IS A LATE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I don't even own a Naruto Ninja headband, but I am hoping I get one for my birthday! Crossing my fingers for it!**

Chapter 6

I forgot about them!

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as we continued our walk through the forest. I gave him a strange look, his attitude very un-Sasuke like and it made me feel like a missed a lot of things with him.

"How about you just tell me all about what happened to you, from the beginning?" I questioned as I gave him a small nod. Sasuke nodded slightly and began to look off into the distance, as if thinking of what to say first. I just waited for him to start talking, although I didn't wait patiently. I kept fiddling around with my pigtails and leaning over to pet Fukushu.

"I guess that I should first say that during that last fight, I had gotten seriously injured." Sasuke said, finally talking. I looked over at him amazed, he was always a little too proud and him admitting that he had gotten seriously injured was a pretty big confession. "I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and-"

"Let me guess, the hard place was really hard?" I said with a smile, cutting him off before he had even really begun his story. Sasuke gave me a hard look and I heard Fukushu let out a small, barky laugh that widened my smile even further. Sasuke gave me a withering glare before continuing.

"As I was saying, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Orochimaru's men were closing in on all of us. One of his men, a silver haired man named Kabuto, had taken advantage of my injury and knocked me out," I could hear the frustration in Sasuke's voice. I could easily tell why, his large ego/pride was defiantly wounded when that man took advantage of him. "Orochimaru and everyone than retreated and I was taken to his lab." Sasuke had turned emotionless, showing how much he hated that memory.

"Ah, that place is creepy and has no ramen." I stated gruffly, hoping to make Sasuke smile, but he was pretty far off into his depressing memory. I didn't say anything else as I waited for him to continue the story. Sasuke was looking ahead, eyes slightly glazed and unfocused, before snapping back into reality and after a few seconds of regaining his senses, he continued the story.

"After being taken to the lab, I was experimented on, and so was Fukushu." Sasuke shuttered slightly, although it was almost unrecognizable, "we were lucky, and Orochimaru didn't do anything to drastic, at least, compared to the others that were there. I was always tired and almost depleted of chakra, but that was how we learned that Fukushu could use Chakra. I think it was because of the experiments Orochimaru did because I couldn't sense it in Fukushu until after an experiment one day."

"So, let me guess, You taught Fukushu how to do the transporting thingy and escaped." I said, looking over to Sasuke for conformation. Sasuke just nodded his 'yes' and another thought occurred to me. "Why didn't you come back when you escaped?" I got a little angry now, if he escaped, he had no reason to stay away.

"I didn't know if Orochimaru's experiments would have any harmful side effects that would hurt me, or anyone around me. Same for Fukushu." Sasuke stated, getting a glint in his eyes that resembled one of regret. What he regretted? I dunno.

"W-What did he do to you guys?" I asked, my eyes wide in terror at the possibilities of what could have happened.

"He didn't do much to me," Fukushu said, finally speaking up. His coal black eyes that were so much like Sasuke's were staring into mine. I could tell that it was a subject that he didn't like and wished we would stop talking about, but I needed to know more. "Just the Chakra thing and other than that, all the other tests did nothing. Although, even though the tests mostly did nothing, they were all painful as hell." Fukushu than shivered before biting his lip and looking away from me, suddenly uncomfortable.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked. I was already freaked out from Fukushu's part of the story, I really hope Sasuke's isn't worse, but by the still emotionless look on his face, I wasn't comforted.

"As Fukushu, most did nothing, albeit they were all painful, but one…..One of them, Orochimaru said was a success." Sasuke said, keeping his eyes anywhere but mine.

"What was it?" The intensity around us was building and I felt like a useless friend. I wasn't there when Fukushu was hurt, or when Sasuke was. The despair of this situation washed over me and brought my mood from low, to even lower.

"He said he had given me one special power to use, and that I should pick how and when I use it wisely." Sasuke then met my eyes for a brief second before quickly looking anywhere else but my face. I felt a sinking feeling that I wouldn't like what his power was, but my curiosity got the better of that sinking feeling.

"This power, what is it?" I managed to say. The air around us had become stern and serious and Sasuke's face had become even more solemn. I felt like I shouldn't have asked that question, the depression and despair rolling off of Fukushu and a little bit from Sasuke seemed to be pressing down on me and making me feel strangely claustrophobic in this large forest.

"I…can't tell you." Sasuke said. He seemed to not regret not telling me, and that made me curious and furious at the same time. I was his teammate and therefore had a right to know about his powers, and I could think about logical reasons why he should later.

"Please Sasuke, Pretty, pretty please!" I pleaded. Sasuke just shook his head and I let out an undignified snort and fought the urge to plead out _why not? _Sasuke was already getting on my nerves and I had barely been with him for twenty minutes.

The three of us continued to walk in silence, heading no where in particular, when suddenly, something really important occurred to me and halted my walking, Sasuke and Fukushu following in suit. They both gave me questioning stares and I let out another groan, but this time I groaned at my forgetfulness. I felt like a very large idiot and wanted to bang my head against a tree in frustration but I kept myself from doing that just so I could keep Sasuke from continuing to call me stupid just for a little longer. I settled with mentally banging my head against an imaginary tree.

"What is it, Naruto?" Fukushu asked as he stepped towards me, curiosity written all over his face. I just groan again and plopped myself down on the forest floor. I put my head in my hands and just sat there thinking _stupidstupidstupid _over and over again.

"Hn, you've become one weird girl." Sasuke stated as I continued to scold myself. If I wasn't yelling at myself, I would have yelled at Sasuke.

Eventually, I finished scolding myself and stood up from the ground, shaking off leaves and etc. that had gotten all over my clothes. I let out a loud breath and got ready to proclaim my epic fail.

"I forgot that Temari and Shikamaru are captured by Orochimaru! We have to save them!" I yelled out. Sasuke gave me a funny look before looking out into the forest, as if looking for Shikamaru and Temari. Fukushu let out a loud sigh and I couldn't help but do the same. I couldn't believe this was happening right now!

"Does this mean that we go back?" Fukushu questioned, staring at me as if I knew the answer. I gave a helpless shrug and looked over at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes at us.

"We don't go back now. We won't even have to." Sasuke stated, using a smart a$$ tone that bothered me so much. It made me wonder why I ever missed him but I quickly banished those thoughts.

"because….?" I prodded, not getting what he was talking about. Sasuke let out a snort, like I should understand, and I crossed my arms and looked away in childish anger. Just because I didn't understand didn't mean I was stupid, yet that was what Sasuke was acting like I was.

"Just…look Naruto. I thought you were supposed to get smarter as you grew up?" Sasuke said with a small smirk. I let a small little huff of annoyance but focused my sense and concentrated on the area around me. I spread out my Chakra, hoping to understand whatever Sasuke was getting at.

After a few seconds, I felt two chakra signatures near is and thought I understood what Sasuke was getting at. I was pretty sure those Chakra signatures were Shikamaru and Temari but I needed clear proof so I crept silently towards the Chakra signatures, carefully concealing mine, and Sasuke and Fukushu followed suit. I sat down behind a bush, waiting for the two people to approach.

I slowly heard the two approach until they got close enough that they were within six inches of the bush. I looked over at Sasuke, who gave me a small nod, and put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be silent.

He should know how hard that is for me, so instead of staying quiet, I immediately jumped out from behind the bush and I could hear Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh before coming up too. I quickly assessed the two people and from the looks of it, it indeed was Shikamaru and Temari, unless there are other people out there who have blond hair in four pigtails, carry a large fan, or have black hair like a pineapple.

"Hey guys!" I cried out, delighted that they were safe and okay. Temari had wide eyes, defiantly surprised, while Shikamaru gave us a nonchalant wave, probably already knowing that we were there.

I let out a delighted squeal and hugged Shikamaru quickly, who muttered 'troublesome' under his breath but hugged me back anyways, and than I hugged Temari, who had finally gotten over the shock of seeing us. She was smiling ecstatically, and her hug was long and tight.

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh that was accompanied by a smile, everyone was safe for now. That was all I could ask for.

**R&R**

**-Rini1Nara1**


	7. Reunions and Stuff

**Chapter 7 is here and ready for awesome. I hope you love it!**

**AT THE BOTTOM of the chapter is a short little story thing. It originally was going to be the first (not including the Prologue thing) chapter but I didn't like it so I changed it. I am posting it just for your enjoyment. ALSO, THIS Alternate first chapter would have made the story totally different.**

**READ THIS! **

**READ!-**

**In this story, people don't really use Jutsu's that much. They have Chakra and all that but the whole ninja thing is pretty much not there. There are a few Jutsu's, but not really any.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

Reunions and Stuff

I stepped back from my hug with Temari, our reunion ending. I kept on smiling, a mixture of happiness and relief pouring off of me in waves. Temari was smiling back at me and I noticed how she looked tired and ragged, and when I glanced over at Shikamaru, he too looked worn and exhausted.

"H-Hi… Sasuke." Temari said, looking over at Sasuke, clearly confused. Shikamaru, on the other hand, had a look on his face that showed that he had a pretty good estimate at what was going on. Shikamaru stepped closer to Sasuke, examining him closer, as if to make sure it was really him, before leaning back in his normal lazy manner and putting his hands behind his head, satisfied that it was indeed Sasuke.

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said, his voice showing that this was 'such a drag', "Instead of dying, you got captured," Sasuke nodded, "Something happened and you thought if was better if you didn't come back," another nod, "and either Naruto found you, or you saved her from Orochimaru."

"The second one." I said, smiling and rolling back onto the heels of my feet with my hands clasped behind my back, making me look somewhat like an innocent little child.

"Wow, you guys have been through quite a lot." Temari remarked, looking over the two of us as if we looked like a bunch of homeless hobo's but I couldn't help but wonder if she knew that she looked as bad, if not worse, although she had probably been in there longer than me.

"Hn, guess so." Fukushu said, sounding like what we had gone through was just a small walk in the park. It amazed me how Fukushu and Sasuke could be so alike and so different at the same time. I looked at Fukushu with another grin before looking up to the sky, which showed that it was afternoon, around two or three o'clock.

"What do we do now?" I said as I kicked a stray twig on the forest floor. I met the eyes of each person and hoped for an answer because I had no clue.

"You guys all go home." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms and staring deep into my eyes, as if daring to be defied.

"You're coming to, aren't you?" I asked, slightly confused. Sasuke couldn't not come with us, I mean, I had just found him, I wasn't letting him just send me back home without him coming with.

"No." He answered simply, still staring me straight in the eye. I looked back, desperate to find why so that I wouldn't have to ask and sound like a pleading little fan girl trying to find out why Sasuke wouldn't go on a date with me, because that was how I felt right now.

"Why?" I managed to ask, keeping my voice straight. I could feel how awkward this had become for Temari and Shikamaru, and the visual signs of it where pretty obvious too, Temari kept shifted her weight while Shikamaru bit his lip and looked between uncomfortably. Fukushu just sat on the floor, waiting for this to blow over so he could get on with life.

"I still don't know if any of Orochimaru's experiment have side effects that take longer to show up," Sasuke said, his voice a little softer than normal. His eyes seemed to take on a softer look that made him look so much sweeter and less threatening and dark than normal.

"You don't have to deal with it alone, Sasuke." I said, looking at him with a pleading look. "We can help! You won't be a danger to us, we know how to handle ourselves. I have grown since I last saw you and everything is totally different….. and we…we will miss you, okay? Sakura and Kakashi, who don't even know you are alive, plus the foxes, you have to see them. It hasn't been the same since you left, and….Even ask Temari or Shikamaru, Sakura almost became sick, she was so sad. Kakashi, the foxes and I were all so….just plain old confused…." I felt totally like an emotional teenager that had just gotten dumped. "Please, stay Sasuke. I-I'll miss you." I added my voice a little softer and quieter.

Sasuke looked at me a little startled, before shaking it off and giving me a hard stare. I could see how he was trying to ignore what I had said, his face didn't show it but his eyes practically screamed it at me. I really wanted to smack him in the head for trying to be all big and tough but my legs had that uncomfortable feeling they get when your leg falls asleep and I always disliked moving when that happened.

"No. You even said yourself, Naruto, that you have grown up, which means you can take care of yourself." Sasuke said, his voice stern and final.

"Way to be harsh, man." Shikamaru muttered, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's statement. I couldn't help but agree and I could clearly see that Temari did too. Sasuke didn't seem to know how to treat a lady, or anyone else for that matter.

Before giving me a chance to defend myself against Sasuke's stern statement, Sasuke gave Fukushu a quick, hard gaze and then a nod, before Fukushu nodded back. Fukushu murmured something about 'its for the best' before closing his eyes briefly and taking a small, deep breath and before I could act, Fukushu summoned Chakra into his black paw and slammed it onto the ground.

I felt a small feeling of hopelessness descend over me, along with a small wave of nausea, as I realized Sasuke wasn't coming with us.

The forest disappeared, along with Sasuke and Fukushu, until I was standing in front of my house along with Shikamaru and Temari. I felt extremely tired and worn out, which I connected immediately to the sickness, and stumbled towards the ashen brick house, Shikamaru and Temari following behind me.

As I entered the house, I was immediately noticed by the foxes, who came bounding through the hallway till they all almost crashed into my legs, narrowly missing. Sakura and Kakashi were behind the foxes, and when they were near me, they stood with large smiles on their faces (Well…you know about Kakashi's smile) Shikamaru and Temari said their hello's and Sakura hugged both of them, to Shikamaru's annoyance, and Kakashi waved in his normal, carefree manner.

"Naruto, You're okay! How is the…." Sakura said, trailing off as she looked into my eyes. I could tell that she was going to ask about the cancer, and when I peeked over at Temari and Shikamaru, they looked confused. Kakashi noticed and I saw him motion the two towards him, and they complied. Kakashi whispered in their ears and I saw their expressions go from confused, to understanding, to sympathetic, which earned me a few sympathetic glances from them.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm okay, and everyone is okay, but I do have some news for you." I spouted out excitedly, ready to tell Sakura, Kakashi, and the foxes that were currently licking my legs excitedly, about seeing Sasuke. Even though I know they will be disappointed that he didn't come home with me, they will be glad to know that he is alive.

I knew Shikamaru and Temari knew that I was going to say because they glanced at me with knowing looks, Temari giving me a small smile, knowing that they will be happy to hear about this. Shikamaru was looking at me, waiting to see Sakura, Kakashi and the fox's reactions to my news.

"Sasuke is alive." I stated, a large smile of my face. I looked at Sakura and Kakashi's faces and was not disappointed. They went from confused, to disbelief but when they met my eyes, and then looked at Temari and Shikamaru, who were nodding in conformation, and they seemed to believe me.

Sakura let out a squeal of delight and smiled larger than she had in a long time. Kakashi was full on smiling, I could tell even behind the mask, and the fox's were scampering around in glee, tackling each other with happiness.

"Wait," Kakashi always the analyzer who needs all the details, said, "How do you know?" I got a small grin and got ready to tell them my story.

"Well, I had gotten captured by, guess who, Orochimaru," I started, saying in more nonchalant than I felt about it. I continued on with my story, telling them the entire thing. When I got to the part about the 100 Talents, it was the first time Shikamaru and Temari had heard about this and everyone seemed to be disbelieving, except Kakashi. Even the genius who knows everything, Shikamaru, didn't even know about it.

"How do you know, Kakashi?" I asked. I didn't even know what the 100 talents was, yet Kakashi seemed to know all about it, and even know it was me.

"I had a hunch after I had read about it…..somewhere." Kakashi remarked, shrugging his shoulders. Sakura looked at Kakashi, giving him a slightly annoyed look as she rolled her eyes also.

"Way to be vague, Kakashi." Churippu said as she let out a small snort.

"Agreed, my fox friend." Temari said, inclining her head in Churippu's direction, showing her agreement.

I continued with my story, and when I finished, we all went into the living room. I plopped down on the couch, still exhausted. Sakura gave me a worried look, noticing the exhaustion, and Shikamaru followed her gaze onto me, giving me the same worried look. Kyuubi jumped onto the couch with me and nuzzled her head into my lap, offering me comfort.

I was about to ask for ramen because I hadn't had it in _forever _but I suddenly smelled something strange. I sniffed the air again and a strange smell filled my nose. I sniffed one more time before I saw a small coat of black smoke around the living room. Before I could do or say anything, Kakashi had acted.

"Fire!," he said, his eye (s?) widening slightly, His voice took on a more mature, commanding and in charge tone, "Everyone out, now! Move!"

**Hope you liked. Now for the special different first chapter. YAY!  
><strong>

**JUST REMEMBER, this would have changed a BUNCH of stuff in this story if I actually used this. No complaining when it seems different and everything.**

"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." I stated as I warily stared at the scene before me. The small kitchen looked as if a war had gone on inside it and not a small war either. The normally eggshell white walls were covered in every kind of condiment that can be found in a refrigerator from ketchup to hot sauce. The tiled floors were not even visible under the broken crackers, cracked eggs, and anything else you could think of in the kitchen. The four people standing in front of me were covered in the same things that littered the floor, walls, and granite counter tops. Two of the four were also sopping wet and all of them were on the ground.

"Where did you get _that _quote?" Sakura, who was one of the two that are sopping wet, asked as she tried to stand up, using the granite counter tops for support.

"Albert Einstein," I answered quickly. A small grin spread onto my face, everyone here knew my love of looking up quotes on the internet and asked the same question every time I used a quote. It would get old for some people but for me it was as entertaining as ever.

"The guy that invented the telescope right?" Kakashi asked as he shook out some eggshells from his silver hair, dumping them onto the floor.

"You, my egg covered friend, and are incorrect." Shikamaru stated from the floor with an amused smile as he lifted himself off the floor and walked over towards Temari, who was still sitting on the floor, picking what looked like cookies and potato chips out of her four pigtailed, blond hair. Shikamaru lifted her onto her feet before giving her a quick smile, making his dark black eyes shine before he began to pick up the food off the floor and dumping it into the garbage bin.

"Then who is he, Mr. I know everything?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms and gave Shikamaru a pointed look. He raised the one visible eyebrow and I could help but face palm at how he was looking like a child. I mean, come on, this guy was the adult here. Am I the only one that sees something wrong with that?

"Kakashi," Sakura said, giving him a glare, "just shut up and start cleaning."

"Please!" I added in.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, addressing me, "Tell her shut up is a bad word!" He pointed his finger at Sakura accusingly. I shook my head and walked out, dancing around the mess.

I went straight into the living room, sitting down on the checkered light brown couch. My eyes were drawn towards a picture of me and Kyuubi my bound fox, hung up in a wooden frame on the light brown walls. In the picture, Kyuubi and I were both smiling brightly and the picture was not an old one, taken maybe two months ago.

At that moment, Kyuubi and the other two foxes bounded into the living room and sat around the round wooden coffee table set in front of the couch. I got a chorus of hi's from them before they pulled out a pack of cards and began to play poker. Although, with paws and not actual hands, I never got how they actually did that. Also, sometimes, I think they cheated on each other using Jutsu's.

**Please read and review! PLEASE!**

**Rini1Nara1**


	8. I guess that's hope

**Chapter 8 is coming…coming…coming…IT'S HERE!**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS ANOTHER SHORT ONE! I just didn't have too much inspiration.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto (No, really?)**

Chapter 8

I guess that's hope

We all stared at Kakashi for a second, in a small moment of disbelief. Everyone (mostly) was safe and sound for maybe two minutes, or less, and another disaster was coming our way.

After the disbelief, we acted. Everyone began to run towards the door, in a calm panic. My chest pounded and made me wince in pain, causing me run to be slower than normal. I could smell the smoke and the bonfire smell it gave off made me want to gag. Sakura noticed my slower running and pulled my hand, giving me a small glace that showed her worry, and we raced out the doorway.

As we all made it out, we all turned around to stare at the house. Even though we hadn't actually been faced with the flames, you could see them coming out of the roof and second floor windows. The site made me wince, because I couldn't do anything as I just watched my home burn down into pieces.

We stared on with heavy hearts as the fire spread to the lower half of the house. I could see how the roof was barely holding on, but I couldn't help but let out a tiny, strangled cry when the roof fell in. The loud crash sounding almost surreal and I wished it was.

I wanted to look away but couldn't pry away my eyes, granted, I wish I had once I saw the second floor collapse into the merciless flames and incinerating with another loud crash. My legs gave out from the combination of exhaustion, anguish, and plain old grief. Sakura, Churippu, Temari, and Kyuubi circled around me and began to pat my back and murmur comforts that were barely heard by me. Kakashi, Kopi and Shikamaru came a little closer and just stood their awkwardly, neither too good with showing their emotions.

I didn't start crying, but instead just stared hopelessly at the remains of my home and couldn't help but wonder what else would be taken away from me. Did I really deserve something like this, or does whatever god up there take some type of joy in my pain? Whatever it was, I didn't like how hopeless I felt and wished the feeling away, tucking it into the deepest corners of my mind so that they would come out at a way later, hopefully more convenient, time.

Shikamaru walked up towards the house, observing it and analyzing it, although I didn't know what he was looking for. The flames were dying, which was strange, because we had done nothing, and Shikamaru was careful not to get to close still. After a few more seconds of observing, Shikamaru walked back towards us with a sober expression on his face.

"This fire was….intentional." Shikamaru said, his voice grave. Everyone stood speechless, not questioning Shikamaru's statement. We knew it was true, even without looking because somewhere, deep in all of our hearts, we could just _feel _it.

Slowly, I stood up and politely pushed away all the hands and paws that were rubbing my arms or doing some other soothing thing to me. I was drained, and doing anything right now was pretty out of the question, but I think Kakashi had another idea.

"I think we should start going now," Kakashi said softly but still with a mature and in charge voice, "While Naruto can still keep….going. We should find another house but until we find one, we walk."

I was about to start complaining, I even heard Shikamaru mutter a 'troublesome' under his breath and the loud smack that Temari gave him, but I thought like I should save my quickly depleting energy. Instead, I kept to my thoughts, which drifted between two topics.

Somehow, I couldn't help but feel like Sasuke had another reason for leaving. Was it because of me? Or was it because of….OH I don't know, all this thinking is making my head hurt. I groan inwardly and swayed lightly on my feet. I concentrated on my Chakra pathway for a second, and for no reason in particular, just because I was bored, and felt a small pool of chakra around my heart. I knew what it meant and felt a small wave of panic settle over me. I really didn't want this, and now that I could feel the Chakra, it felt so much more real. It also showed that my clock was ticking, and it was going really fast.

We walked away from the house, not bothering to look back, and headed out into a seemingly endless field that was in front of out house, and showed mountains in the far distance **(A/N, because they live around the outskirts of the town, not near anyone) **It felt like we were starting over for some reason, like everything from before hand was erased from history and we could just keep go on without any problems. This was so far from the truth that I didn't even bother to wish for it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Churippu asked, looking at Kakashi for some answer. Kakashi proved to be no help, only answering with a shrug of his shoulders, and Churippu looked at Sakura for guidance.

"We should probably head into Konoha," Sakura said, "Although, we are never exactly…welcome in our home town." Sakura let out a small, dejected sigh and Shikamaru and Temari gave her a strange glance.

"Why aren't you guys welcome there? I thought…. I don't know, I thought that you guys were sort of held in high regard." Temari said, clearly confused. Me, Kakashi, Sakura, and the foxes all snorted simultaneously, where did Temari ever get that idea? Shikamaru gave Temari a strange look, he knew how people like me and my team were treated in Konoha, and although we did have numerous friends in Konoha, the larger portion of the population was very unwelcoming.

"The people of Konoha tend to think that, since we are bound to animals, that we are….freaks. I don't know how they got that idea, but the civilians there do not even attempt to hide their disdain. If it weren't for Tsunade, Sarutobi, and a few other people, we would not even be on Konoha's side, and would be more like rogues." Sakura said with a slightly pained look. I knew I had the same look on my face because a little more than half of my memories of Konoha were unpleasant and things that I so dearly wanted to forget.

"How come I never knew that it was like that?" Temari demanded, looking pretty steamed up about this.

"I don't know, it just never came up." Sakura answered as she shrugged her shoulders and stared off into the distance. I suddenly faltered in my steps and everyone moved to catch me, although Shikamaru did it more reluctantly, and I waved them off, signaling that I was fine.

Kyuubi walked closer to me and nuzzled her head against my leg, trying to comfort me. I gave her a weak smile and patted her head before continuing to walk.

I kept getting nervous/ concerned glances from Kakashi and Shikamaru, while Temari and Sakura would try to hide their glances, but I still noticed them. The foxes all danced around us, chasing each other and letting out cries of glee, as if all of the events of the past day (or maybe it was two….or three….) had never happened. I wish I could be like that, and just forget about all of my worries.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, suddenly coming up to my side. I jumped in the air slightly, surprised by Kakashi's sudden presence. I hoped Kakashi didn't notice, but since I'm not that lucky, Kakashi did happen to notice, and he chuckled at me, causing me to blush a light pink in embarrassment.

"I'm….alright. I guess I could be better," I stated as I yawned sleepily, "I've been tired a bunch, which I guess you could expect, and sometimes I get pains, but mostly, I'm still going." I tried to smile reassuringly, but it was a sad excuse for a smile and I could see that Kakashi didn't believe it. The mood around me darkened instantly that second, the reality of my sickness catching up to all of us.

I wanted to do something so badly to cheer everyone up, but I couldn't do that when even I felt like I had just fallen into a deep pit of despair and rolled in a pile of sadness and depression. Life seemed pretty bad right now, so as we kept walking aimlessly away from our burned down home, I couldn't help but look at Kakashi's face, which was emotionless, except for his eyes, which portrayed a deep sadness.

I then looked over at Shikamaru, who was deep in thought. His face shown conflict and a determined look that was unusual on his normally relaxed and calm face. I couldn't help but notice that I was part of the reason that Shikamaru looked so conflicted, and it pained me, because I couldn't do anything about it because I caused it.

Next, I met Kopi's eyes, which were staring ahead of us, full of thought. This wasn't too unusual for the fox, although as he stared at the mountains ahead of us, Kopi seemed to be wishing for something.

Temari's face was to painful to do more than just glance at, and I couldn't bear to analyze what little I was may have meant.

Churippu had a slightly naïve look on her face, as if she thought that everything would turn out alright, even though it probably wouldn't. How I wish I could be that Naïve.

Sakura's face was worse than Temari's and I could barely glance at her before quickly turning my head away and almost getting smacked in the head by one of my ponytails.

Finally, I gazed at Kyuubi, who looked with Determination towards the mountains. I couldn't help but wonder where she got it from, but as Kyuubi walked with her foxy head held high and the only one (Well, I guess besides Churippu) who was overcome with despair, I marveled that the only one who stood strong was the only one that may not be able to do anything.

I guess that's Hope.

**Thanks for reading, please R and R**

**Over and out-**

**Rini1Nara1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is her and ready for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 9

We walked along in silence, everyone occasionally glancing my way to make sure that I was still walking and not fainting in the middle of no where, although the mountains were so much closer than before. You could almost smell the fresh mountain air now, and the mountains were quickly transforming from outlying scenery into front and center towers of rock that were beautiful in a mystical way.

I was extremely calm, which was strange, considering my normal personality and the situation I was in. Maybe it was because my brain had yet to recognize what was actually going on, because everything was happening so fast, or maybe I just found some sort of comfort in the fact that I was with my friends and there was no immediate danger.

My calmness vanished in a flash as I suddenly stumbled, overcome with a quick wave of fatigue. I felt extremely tired and my breathing was ragged, as if I had run thirty marathons. Sakura acted first, rubbing my back soothingly until I began to cough, hard, and than the rubbing turned into sharp strikes to my back in an effort to stop the coughing.

Kyuubi licked my leg, showing that she was there for me, while everyone else stood there somewhat awkwardly, knowing that they were unable to do anything.

After a few more strikes to my back, I stopped coughing, but I was still extremely tired and now I felt dizzy. I knew I could no longer keep walking, even though I so badly wanted to reach the mountains. I had no real reason why, other than the fact that, somehow, the mountains felt like a new beginning, with their desolate landscape and towering figure.

"Naruto," Sakura said, giving me a worried look, "how are you?" I couldn't answer her, disoriented and to exhausted to move my mouth, or even think about what to say back to her, barely registering the words she had said.

"I think we should just camp out for the night," Kakashi said, also looking at me with that annoying, worried look that seemed to be present on everyone's faces now that I think about it. I wanted to let out a frustrated sigh, but my body wasn't responding to my head, because I knew that Kakashi was making us stop because of me and, even though I knew that I couldn't take another step, I wished that it wasn't my fault.

I collapsed onto the ground, to tired to keep standing. I just sat there and stared as everyone searched for leaves to makes up our beds, sticks for fire, and food for dinner. It hurt me to let them do all the work but all I wanted to do right now was sleep, so, to me, it felt like the least I could do was stay up until they finished.

With sleepy eyes, I watched as Shikamaru found some sticks and began to rub them, starting a fire right in front of me. I didn't realize how cold I was until I began to warm up from the fire, and I suddenly realized that it was pretty dark out here. I inwardly chuckled at my ignorance, to exhausted to outwardly chuckle.

I glanced over at Kakashi, who took a seat next to me. I tried to force out a smile, but it wouldn't come, and Kakashi smiled at me anyway, as if sensing what I was going to do.

My eyes drooped shut, exhaustion taking over, but I quickly opened them, still determined to stay awake. My eyes didn't stay open long and quickly drifted shut again. This time, they stayed shut, my body drifting into much needed sleep.

_"Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked as I shifted my weight back and forth happily,, a bright smile present on my face. The boy across from me just stared into my eyes emotionlessly, his black pits called eyes staring into my blue ones._

_ When he didn't answer me, I pursued my lips in slight annoyance, all I wanted to do was be nice and this guy was being really rude. I broke away from the boys stare and glanced at the clock that was hung up on the wall in front of me, which showed that there were ten minutes until the Academy began. I sighed and took the only seat available, which was next to the rude boy that I just tried to talk to._

_ After I sat down in the standard Academy desk, I got extremely bored extremely fast. I kept fidgeting my hands and feet, trying to occupy myself, but it just wasn't working, so I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. I was going to try and talk to the rude boy again. _

_ "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I yelled out happily, giving the boy a thumbs up and another large smile. "How about you, what's your name?" I leaned forward eagerly, waiting with baited breath to hear what the boy was going to say._

_ "If I tell you, will you stop being so loud?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow, his voice icy and showed his annoyance with me._

_ "No, but I will be a little less annoying," I said as I used my thumbs and index finger to show how small._

_ "Hn, fine, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy, Sasuke, told me gruffly before turning to look at the clock and groaning slightly under his breath when he saw that we had five minutes until class. Maybe he was one of those guys that really liked school and that's why he wanted it to start so soon? Or maybe he just wanted this day to end, kind of like me._

_ "Well, hey Sasuke. Do you like ramen?" I questioned as my eyes light up at the thought of it. Sasuke gave me a somewhat disgusted look before giving a small shake of his head, signaling a 'no'. I gave Sasuke a mock gasp, acting as if he just committed a deadly sin, but I actually knew that not everyone loved ramen as much as me, so I was really gasping just to be dramatic. _

_ "You are strange." Sasuke said, giving me a strange glance before facing the front of the class as our teacher, Iruka Umino, walked in, thereby making everyone stops talking and bringing about the start of class._

_000000break000000000000_

_ "Stop it," I screamed out as another person struck me, this time in the stomach, causing me to fall onto the hard pavement and cough violently, gasping desperately for air. There was another strike to my stomach and I began to shake violently, my coughs turning into red vomit, which I assumed to be blood._

_ "I don't understand why the Hokage lets you animal bound people even stay in the village," a nameless civilian said as he spat at me angrily, "let alone allow you guys to go to school with our normal children."_

_ "We don't need you!" another one shouted as he kicked me in the right arm, earning a loud crack which probably resulted in a broken arm. I couldn't tell right now, my whole body felt like it was burning, and the pain was swallowing me as fast as I inhaled ramen. _

_ "Go die, you animal freak." Another one, a woman, or maybe it was a man with long hair? Said. My vision began to blur and I realized that I was seeing two of everyone, which lead me to wonder how each of them had a twin. I didn't realize that everyone didn't actually have a twin, even after I blacked out from the pain. _

_000000000break0000000_

_ I groaned and moved my right arm to scratch my face and instantly regretted it. A fiery pain shot through my arm and I barely resisted the urge to scream. I felt so despairingly weak when I screamed, and I was already feeling very low, I didn't want to feel even lower._

_ It took me a second, but I finally took in my surroundings. I was in a large living room, more precisely, on the couch, and a familiar figure was next to me with a wet rag in hand, most likely to put on my face. That familiar figure was none other than the rude boy I had met earlier today, Sasuke Uchiha._

_ "You're awake." Sasuke says in the same icy tone he used beforehand._

_ "Urg." I croaked out, feeling to bad to even form words. I probably looked and sounded utterly pathic, but the pain that was doing everything but killing me was to much for me to care about how I looked and sounded._

_ Sasuke shot me a sad, sympathetic glance that I hadn't expected from him. I knew I had just met the guy, but I already knew that he wasn't a very caring person, so why was he showing me so much emotion?_

_ I tried to move, pushing past a little of the pain so that I could ask Sasuke a question, but my body just hurt more after even attempting to move and Sasuke rubbed my not broken arm soothingly, making me wonder even more why he was being like this, to a person that was little less than a stranger!_

_ My questions were answered, though, when I caught sight of a picture frame on a coffee table that was placed at the end of the couch. It had Sasuke, who was a little younger than he was now, a boy that looked very much like Sasuke but older, whom I assumed was his brother, and a pitch black fox. I immediately connected what was going on and when Sasuke realized what I was staring at, a knowing look came over his face._

_ "We are a lot alike," Sasuke stated sadly, knowing that both of us have had bad pasts. We didn't even have to really know each other to know that our pasts were the same, if you were like me and Sasuke than life was just plain old horrible, no matter what you did or how you acted. "I thought that you were a normal person, the way you acted so happy."_

_ I mustered up the strength to speak, determined to tell Sasuke something. "Life is a little better when you can find just a little bit of light, plus, you and me aren't the only animal bound people in our class. That pink haired girl, s-she is one too."_

_ Sasuke nodded knowingly, of course he knew that there were others in our class. I blushed slightly in embarrassment and wished that my body didn't hurt so much so that I could fiddle with my ponytails or some other thing to distract myself. _

_ Since I couldn't distract myself, I ended up meeting Sasuke's eyes, and I just sat there, staring into two beautiful black orbs while Sasuke stared into my blue eyes. In that moment, I felt a connection that was truly remarkable. It felt like I was staring into Sasuke's soul and he was staring into mine, a true understanding going on between the two of us._

_ "I guess this means we are friends," I remarked weakly, still staring into Sasuke's eyes. I felt sort of cheesy and stupid for saying that, but Sasuke smirked in agreement._

_ "Guess so," Sasuke replied, breaking our eye contact and staring out the window, a reminiscing look present on his face._

_ I really wanted to smile right then, but my body still hurt so, so badly and my eyes quickly slipped shut, pain overtaking my body and sending me into an aching sleep, but even through that raw and soreness in my body, I couldn't help an inward smile._

_ I finally had a friend that was just like me. _

_ We would be friends forever and, who knows, maybe we will find someone else like us?_

**I feel like I didn't do good….AGAIN! Gosh, I need to get out of this funk, well, please Read and Review and try to give me some tips or something.**

**Just please Review!**

**-Rini1Nara1**


	10. Temporary hitaus plus chapter

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**IMPORTANT! READ! IMPORTANTE! READ ALL OF IT!**

**This story is going on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. There are two reasons for this. A) School is starting and I have to get back into the swing of things and B) I have kind of lost my inspiration to write this story. I have to literally force myself to write it and I really hate that. So, since I don't want you guys to read sucky writing, I am putting this on hiatus. I can't tell you when it will, if ever, be started back up again.**

**Now, since I had started this chapter, I am going to post what I had started. This isn't the full chapter, not even close, but I didn't want this little bit of a chapter to sit here unposted.**

Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes and wished I hadn't, my chest hurt, I couldn't breath, I had a pounding migraine, and my heart just plain old hurt. The barely risen sun was burning my eyes and making my pains even worse.

Something about today seemed different already, and as I opened my eyes further, I noticed that everyone around me had packed up our campsite and was sitting there, waiting for me to wake up. I gave them a weak smile and slowly lifted myself up, my arms shaking under my weight.

When I stood, everyone else also rose from their sitting positions, and we began to walk.

With each passing step, I struggled to keep my spot near the center of the pack, careful not to fall towards the back. If I fell back, than everyone else would start to worry, which would just make me feel even worse.

Kyuubi scratched her head against my leg, as if sensing my thoughts. Even though she was hyper active and crazy, this little fox said more with her actions than words and it comforted me more than words ever will.

I was about to use some of my quickly fading strength to bend down and pet Kyuubi, but something else happened that seemed pretty impossible.

There was a soft thud, a little bit of smoke, and a gasp from every single person and fox near me. I quickly looked up and was met with the same onyx eyes that I had seen not even three days ago and a pair of foxy eyes that were also recently seen. Sasuke Uchiha along with Fukushu.

"Y-You're here." Sakura sputtered out, her eyes wide with shock and her lip trembling slightly, "You actually came back." Sasuke looked over at her, a small smile placed on his face.

He slowly met the eyes of every person here and when he reached mine, his face looked startled. It was as if he had seen a ghost and I knew why, with my sickness wearing me thin, I was starting to look a little skinnier than normal and my eyes were losing their usual brightness. I could almost feel some of the brightness in my eyes draining away, especially right now. Just standing here was strenuous.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his almost trance-like state, and a wave of seriousness that has been present way to often these past couple of days came over him. He stood a little straight and Fukushu seemed to notice it too because he too straightened, albeit it was a little more noticeable as he stopped and straightened in the middle of licking his paw.

"What's going on?" Temari asked, her normal determination was slightly hindered.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said," he is planning to attack you guys while you are weak from traveling and while Naruto is…." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to bring up my sickness. It didn't matter to me if he brought it up or not, I can't forget about it anyway.


End file.
